


Last Kiss

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Last Kiss

It was the only thing that Steve could do for Peggy.  
At least to be with her in her last hours to distract her a little from the pain. It also gave him a little time to rest after all the excitement with Bucky.  
He was sitting next to Peggys bed, holding her hand, giving her ice cubes.  
Until she fell asleep.  
And her heartbeat became more and more slowly and finally stopped.  
Steve kissed her hand for the last time and placed it next to her on the bed.  
„We'll meet again Peggy,“ Steve whispered into her ear.


End file.
